


pet names makes you hungry

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, im sorry british people i have no ill intentions i swear, probably misuse of british slangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Mctracer prompt from Tumblr. Where McCree and Tracer calls each other a lot of silly pet names





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: "Honestly either for McTracer. I can imagine them being absolute besties(both pretty young Overwatch members together), but I could also see their flirting really smooth and organic. Surprise me. :)"  
> well I HOPE UR SUPRISED AT HOW SILLY THIS IS ANON IM SORRY  
> u can find me on [Tumblr](http://overshits.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kallanatAlland) if u want more silly interactions like....this

“Bollocks!” Lena cursed as she flipped over a dumpster straight into McCree’s lap. He let out a pained groan and pushes her off onto the grimy floor.

“Awww, now I have to wash these pants,” Lena lamented as she landed in a puddle unknown liquid.

McCree looked over at her, covering in sweat and grime and blood. “You telling me you weren’t planning on washing those already? Christ, and everyone thinks I’m the dirty one.”

“That’s because you don’t know how to hide it, dummy,” Lena took a quick peek around the dumpster, so fast even McCree almost didn’t see it. “Ah, cobblers. We really cocked this one up, didn’t we? This mission is a damp squib!”

“What in the world are you saying? Speak English, woman!”

“What you on about, Jesse? With all your fancy Southern slangs, you should know where I’m coming from!”

“At least I don’t speak like a crazy person!”

“Just this morning you were saying a bunch of nonsense!”

“Will you two stop it?” the voice of Seventy-Six rang through both their comm, “Tracer, you left your comm on again.”

“Oops, does that mean you all hear me singing “Big Fun” at the top of my lungs?”

“Yes, unfortunately,” Seventy-Six grumbled.

“You have a nice voice, Lena!” Mei-Ling piped in.

“Aw, thanks, love!”

“Will you guys concentrate on the mission, please?” Seventy-Six growled. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but act more like McCree here, and that’s not a compliment.”

“What the fuck,” said McCree.

“Just stay put and out of trouble. Mei and I are heading to your position,” Seventy-Six said, tone tired. “These kids, add a wrinkle on my face every time they talk, I swear…”

“Maybe your face will look smoother after it’s all consists of wrinkles,” McCree hissed.

“He’ll put you on trash duty for a month for that, you know,” Lena said.

“Yeah, what else is new,” McCree grumbled into his serape, cranky from being shot at and running out of smokes. Lena punched him lightly.

“Cheer up, love!”

“Give me a cigarillo and I’ll be chipper in no time, Darling,”

“But I don’t have any on me, honey!”

“Then you just have to deal with a sulking cowboy, Snookums,”

“Aw, we don’t know how long it will take for the team to get here though. That’s an awful long time to be pouty, sweet cheeks.”

“Better get used to it now, cupcake.”

“Muffin.”

“Buttercup.”

“Biscuits.”

“Well, now I’m hungry.”

“Hi, Hungry. I’m Lena!”

“I can almost imagine Jack's proud face, emphasis on almost.”

“You wound me, baby cakes,”

“Is that really a pet name…”

Shouting came from beside them and McCree took a quick shot. A man fell next to them with a heavy thump. McCree turned back to Lena.

“So, wanna get something to eat after this?” Lena asked merrily.

“Thought you never ask, honeybun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, "Damp Squib" means:  
> More of an usual term, a ‘damp squib’ in British slang terms refers to something which fails on all accounts, coming from the ‘squib’ (an explosive), and the propensity for them to fail when wet.
> 
> i dont even know if people actually uses this


End file.
